Pillows and Business Meetings
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: A short series of one-shots concerning Batman and Robin's 'Daddy-Bat' moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**Was reading Soctty1609's fic and decided I should write one of my own since I was so tired. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it :D**_

_**Oh, and just for the sake of this story, Robin is 8...and he calls Batman Dad..because I want him to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Justice League...if I did there would be more Batman in both shows.**_

_**Pillows and Business Meetings**_

He yawned, feeling his son snuggle into his arms with a sigh. "We did good tonight, huh Dad?" Dick's voice was tired, as it should be; it was nearly five in the morning.

"You did excellent Dick; get some sleep, okay?" Dick nodded sleepily, yawning as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

_"Batman? Batman, you there?" _

Bruce groaned, his hand fumbling around on the nightstand. He grasped his communicator, placing it in his ear and growling, "What is it Clark?"

_"Emergency Justice League Meeting. Original Seven have to attend, sorry." _Damn Clark, and damn his sorry, apologetic Boy-Scout-

"We have to go Dad?" Dick was looking up at him, his light blue eyes clouded with sleep. Bruce ran his hand through his son's hair, ruffling it gently as he nodded.

"I'll be there Clark." He turned off the link without waiting for a reply. Sighing, he turned from his son and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "Stay here with Alfred; I should be home soon." He ran a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. He had gone over forty-eight hours without sleep, and had a business meeting in the morning at Wayne-Enterprises. He nearly groaned aloud at the thought of sleeping through another business meeting, as if his parent's name wasn't tarnished enough.

"I can't Dad, remember? Alfred's visiting his niece in London."

"...Right. Come on then." He grabbed Dick, swinging him over his shoulder. The eight year old giggled, his hands grabbing at the back of Bruce's pajamas. The idea of seeing the watch-tower and the rest of the Original Seven had woken him up a bit.

Bruce donned his cape and cowl in the Batcave, leaving Dick to rest in the computer chair. "Why don't I have to wear my costume?"

Bruce smiled, ruffling his son's hair again before handing him his domino mask. "Just wear this okay?"

Dick nodded, placing it over his eyes as Bruce picked him up. "Two to the watchtower."

The next moment they were standing in the transport room. Dick glanced around sleepily, noticing how empty it was. "Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping, like you should be." Batman growled, his hand rubbing Dick's back soothingly. "You can sleep during the meeting. I don't want you missing any more sleep than you have to."

Dick thought about protesting, but bit his tongue; Bruce was in a bad mood right now, arguing wouldn't really help his case. So, he nodded, tightening his hold on Batman's cape as he began to walk briskly to the Meeting Room.

"Ah, there you are Bruce!" Clark gave them a smile, one of those that said 'Oh-I'm-sorry-but-only-because-I-know-you-have-kryptonite-in-one-of-those-pockets.'

Batman grumbled, shifting Robin so that he rested more comfortably against his shoulder. He sat down next to Wonder Woman, glaring briefly at Barry for looking so darn energetic. It was five o' clock in the morning, why did everyone look so happy? The urge to bang his head onto the table repeatedly was strong.

Dick smiled shyly up at his mentor, snuggling deeper into his shoulder. He knew everyone was staring at him, and that's what made it better. Bruce was still holding him, still rubbing his back in slow, smooth circles. He really cared about him, he wouldn't have acted like this in front of the others for just _anyone_. He closed his eyes, trying hard to fall asleep. He just wasn't tired anymore.

"Alright so let's get this meeting started so everyone can go home and get some sleep, okay?" Bruce wanted to punch Clark for the teasing tone. Next time he had a party at the manor maybe he would decide to invite Lois along; that would teach the Boy Scout.

Dick smiled as the meeting droned on, slipping in and out of sleep. "Batman?"

"Hmm?" Batman looked down, biting back a yawn.

"How much longer until we can go home? You have a meeting tomorrow, and you need your sleep too." He whispered, his lips forming a pout. This meeting was taking _forever _and all he wanted to do was go home. Bruce hadn't slept for a while, and he got cranky when he slept during a meeting.

"Not much longer Robin. Did you sleep like I asked you to?" Bruce listened to Clark with one ear, not finding his speech about Luthor's latest plans all that interesting. He had known what Luthor was up to weeks ago. He would much rather speak to his son, finding the eight year old's concern...dare he say, adorable?

He glanced at J'onn, seeing the Martian twiddle his thumbs and whistle innocently. That thought would cost him a truck full of Oreos to pay him off...but he supposed it was worth it. The whistling increased in volume for a few moments. Make that two truck-loads.

"Yah I did, but I wanna go to sleep in a bed, you're shoulder's are too _hard_." He pressed his hand against the Dark Knight's shoulder to emphasize his point. "See? You make a terrible pillow."

Batman stifled a snicker, freezing when six heads turned to look at him.

"Have you been paying attention at all?" Clark stood with his hands on his hips, a pout similar to Robin's on his lips.

"Luthor planned to steal kryptonite from the Metropolis Museum of History and threaten you with it, like he _always_ does. Some of us have work in the morning, Clark. I fail to see why there was a meeting about this at all. Now, I'm taking him home; call me if you need help, but not before." He tightened his hold on Robin, feeling the boy snicker into his shoulder.

"Two to the Batcave. Now."

Fifteen minutes later, Dick snuggled up to Bruce, sighing tiredly. "That was a good one Dad." He snickered sleepily, smiling as Bruce ruffled his hair playfully.

"Glad you enjoyed it chum. Now, get some sleep, okay?"

"Mmmkay. Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight." Dick looked up to see Bruce's eyes were closed. He scooted up a little, kissing his adopted father on the cheek before snuggling back into his shoulder, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Bruce opened one of his eyes, kissing his son's forehead. "Sweet dreams Dick."

_**A/N: Pointless fluff. Was feeling tired, but can't get to sleep. Ended up writing this :D**_

_**Review and I might write a few more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was thinking how it's always Dick that has the nightmare, so I decided to write this. **_

_**Yes, Dick is eight years old. And yes, he calls Bruce "Daddy". Why? Because I say so.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...why do they always rub it in my face? Well you know what DC? I own a Batman Rubber Ducky! So there. (crosses arms and pouts). **_

_**Nightmares and Lullabies. **_

Dick was thinking, cuddled up to his father after another long night of patrol. It had been a bad one, Bruce hadn't been able to save the little boy. He acted like it didn't bother him, but Dick knew it did. He had seen his hands shake when he reached for his communicator. He had gotten a message from Superman, something about a meeting in the morning. They had been beamed up to the Watchtower after Bruce had called Commissioner Gordon. The little boy had been taken away in a bag.

"No...nggh.."

Dick's eyes shot open, his mouth turning into a frown. Bruce talked in his sleep sometimes, but usually only when he was having a nightmare. He tightened his hold on his adopted father's arm, making cooing noises.

"No!...Dick..._please_.." Sweat had begun to gather on his face, sliding down in large drops.

Dick tightened his hold further, whispering. "Dad? Dad I'm okay...shh..." He bit his lip; Bruce was beginning to struggle, his hands and feet jerking randomly. Bruce had told him to never wake him up when he was having a nightmare, because sometimes when he woke up he didn't know where he was. He was scared that he would hurt him.

"Stop...no..." Bruce's back arched as he began to scream. "Dick! No! Stop! _Don't hurt him_!"

"Daddy! I'm fine, I'm safe!" He reached up, his hands gripping Bruce's face. It was even wetter now as tears flowed from beneath Bruce's closed eyes.

A sudden rush of wind make Dick turn as the door to Batman's room was opened. Superman rushed in, his eyes glowing red as he prepared for a fight. Diana followed after, her lasso already in her hand. They both looked around the room, before settling their gaze on Robin.

"Get out!" Dick screamed, jumping out of bed to push them towards the door. Bruce was still calling out for him, begging someone to put down the gun and let him go. If he woke up and saw them near him Bruce might attack them. He had to get them out.

Both heroes looked confused and concerned, but they allowed the eight-year old boy to push them out of the room; the door closed quickly behind them. After a nervous glance and an nonverbal agreement to never speak of this situation again, they went back to their own chambers.

"Daddy? Daddy I'm okay..." He approached the bed slowly, grasping Bruce's hands in his own when Bruce extended them towards him, still whispering under his breath. He had calmed down some since the two other heroes had left, his breathing had slowed down a bit too. Dick held his hands, bringing them to his face slowly, "See? I'm right here Dad. No one's got me. I'm safe."

Bruce's eyes fluttered open, a sob escaping him when he realized who was standing in front of him. He grabbed Dick by the shoulders, pulling him into a hug. He couldn't stop shaking, his breath was coming out in small gasps against his son's raven hair. "You're safe..." He breathed, one hand coming up to stroke Dick's hair.

Dick nodded his head vigorously. "I'm safe." He repeated, knowing Bruce needed to hear it. Bruce was trembling. Dick brought his hands up, rubbing the back of Bruce's shoulders. Bruce did this when he had a nightmare, and it would always make him feel better.

"I'm sorry, I'll go sleep in another room, okay? You'll be safe in-" Bruce began, beginning to pull away as he swung his legs out of the bed.

Dick scowled and pulled him back so he was lying down again. "You aren't going anywhere. Now go to sleep."

Bruce raised one of his eyebrows playfully, but closed his eyes and let his breathing fall back into a normal rhythm.

Dick smiled, wiggling under one of Bruce's arms. "No more nightmares Little Bat. No more bad dreams for you, Daddy. Sweet dreams fill your head now, Bruce."

Bruce cracked one of his eyes open, gazing down at his son. "I usually say that to you."

Dick gave his little cackle, snuggling into Bruce's shoulder. "I think you needed it more than me tonight."

_**A/N: Can I get an "Aww"? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it :D**_

_**if I get more reviews I'll write more!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I went to a carnival yesterday. While on a ride, I thought of this. My friend thought I was annoying because in the middle of a ride I kept on thinking out loud about it xD**_

_**Yes, Dick is 9 and calls Bruce Dad. Deal with it xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...not even 'The Octopus'. **_

_**Carnival Rides and Capes**_

"Can we go, can we go_, please_?" Dick begged, hugging his adopted father around one of his legs.

"We have patrol." Batman tried to ignore the annoyed look Superman sent his way.

"Yah, I know! But can't you just call Gordon and have him look after Gotham for a few hours? I mean that is his job..."

Batman also ignored the snickers from both Aquaman and Wonder Woman. "Yes, but it's my responsibility. Taking off time to go to a carnival isn't." He attempted to walk, but Dick's hold on his leg merely tightened.

"Please? Only for a little while? The guy is gonna shut down the whole place for us and... I-I miss the carnival..." And then the domino mask turned up to look at him. And Bruce knew, he just _knew _that Dick's bright blue eyes were shining with tears. Despite his best efforts he could feel his resolve begin to weaken.

"...Fine. For an hour." He grumbled, slightly startled when Dick gasped and pulled back a bit, only to send his body crashing into his stomach seconds later. Little arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing with all the strength his young muscles could produce.

"Thanks Dad! Er..Batman." He giggled before pulling away completely and running out of the room. "K.F! Batman said we could go!" Loud hollers and exclamations of joy could be heard ringing through the hallway.

"Getting soft Bruce?" A large hand clapped him on the shoulder and Batman fought the urge to grab that hand and flip Clark into the monitoring systems.

"Shut up Kent."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Come on Dad, what about this one?" Dick smiled through a cotton-candy stained mouth, tugging on Bruce's hand.

"That one? You just ate." The ride Dick was referring to was labeled, 'The Octopus'. Small seats attached to metallic arms would swing them through the air, dropping every few moments with a sudden spin, sending one person crashing into the other. Dick had just eaten a corndog and fries. Bruce wasn't looking forward to having Dick vomit on him.

"I know that! It makes it more fun! Right Wally?" Dick nudged the slightly older red-headed boy next to him.

"You know it Rob! Come on Bats, live a little!" Two speedsters raced past them, leaving Dick to beg his father alone.

"Please Dad? I promise I won't get sick!" Sticky fingers grabbed at his own, making Bruce sigh. Dick always found a way to worm into his heart and get whatever he wanted.

"Alright, don't blame me if you get a stomachache." Dick squealed with joy, tugging on his hand as he lead them to a seat. A man came by and locked them in, smiling as Dick wiggled excitedly.

"You're going to love this ride Dad; it's so much fun!"

"I'm sure it is." All Bruce could see was Clark and Diana. They had cameras. Not one camera, but four. How was he supposed to destroy that many cameras? It would be hell just to find them all, and knowing Clark he probably had more hidden somewhere around the carnival. He better not post pictures of tonight around the Watchtower; Batman at a carnival wouldn't help his already crumbling façade.

A carnival song began to play in the background; Dick humming the tune as the ride began to start. The seat rose up, spinning slowly. Then, it began to get a bit faster, the seat fell several feet, a large spin sending a laughing Dick barreling into Bruce's side. The small boy laughed, fingers grasping at Bruce's cape as he struggled to remain upright as the seat span again.

Batman wrapped an arm around his son, ignoring the flashes of light from the cameras. His son was happy, he would deal with the rest later. A sudden drop made Dick scream, and seconds later it turned into another laughing fit. Bruce began to feel something building in his chest, but no. He would not laugh. Not here. Not dressed in full Batman attire. Not while cameras were being held at the ready. But then another drop made Dick laugh again and suddenly Bruce didn't care. Large bellows of laughter escaped him and he dropped his head back, feeling Dick tighten his hold on his side.

"You're laughing, Daddy!" Small giggles followed after the words. Dick hugged him, squeezing him tight.

Bruce nodded, the once loud bellows of laughter quieting as the ride began to slow. Diana and Clark were _still_ taking pictures.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Later that night Bruce tucked Dick in. He hadn't gone on patrol, and he wasn't really planning on it. He hadn't heard from Gordon, so he assumed tonight had been a relatively quiet one.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?" Bruce laid Dick down, bringing the covers up to the boy's chin.

"Thank you for taking me tonight. I know you didn't want to..but I had fun." Dick's eyes closed happily as Bruce ruffled his hair.

"I did too. What do you say we go again tomorrow?" Bruce grinned as Dick's eyes shot open.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. We'll go as Bruce and Dick though, okay? No need for costumes in the daylight."

Dick nodded sleepily, "'Kay."

Bruce gave his shoulder a squeeze before rising and making his way to Dick's nightlight, flicking the switch on. Reds and blues danced across the ceiling, giving the room a much more cheerful atmosphere.

"Dad?" Dick's small voiced called out, making Bruce turn.

"Yes, Dick?"

"I-I love you."

Bruce's chest tightened with emotion. That was the first time Dick had ever said that to him. "I love you too Dick. Sweet Dreams, son."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Bruce was sitting down in the cave, fiddling with one of his many electronics when he saw it.

The camera.

He nearly groaned aloud; well at least he had found one, now he just had to find three others. He picked it up, ready to throw it away when he saw the note attached to the back.

_Hey Bruce,_

_Sorry about the pictures, but when will we ever get a chance like that again? I hope you don't throw it away, I'm sure you'll appreciate these someday._

_-The Big Blue Blundering Boy Scout. (Really Bruce? That's what you call me?)_

Bruce sighed and put the camera in one of his evidence cases. There, now no one would ever suspect. And...he got to keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**My brother freaks out whenever my parents don't say goodnight to him, this is the plot-bunny that comes from a screaming seven year old at three in the morning….anyway…**_

_**Yes, Dick is eight years old. Yes he calls Batman "Daddy". Why? Because I think it's adorable.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nutin'…right Mr. Lawyer?**_

_**Mr Lawyer: "Right, kid….now hurry this thing along."**_

_**Sigh…yah I don't own anything. So don't sue. I already owe Mr. Lawyer enough money. **_

_**Bedtime Stories and Grape-Jelly Men**_

"BATMAN!"

Bruce felt his heart stop. He rushed from the meeting table without a glance, leaving the six other original members of the Justice League looking confused. Batman had never left in the middle of a meeting before, _ever_. It must have been something terrible. They glanced at each other, running out of the door mere seconds after Batman had.

"BATMAN!"

Batman felt his heart leap within his chest again and he ran faster down the hall. It was coming from his room. No one in the Watchtower knew his pass code except for him and Robin. But what if there had been a break-in? What if someone was trying to take him? He willed his legs to go faster.

He punched in his pass code, the few seconds before the door opened feeling like years. His son could be in danger, and the door wouldn't open! It seemed to read his mind as it opened, revealing a dark room. Batman rushed inside, forgetting in his haste to close the door behind him. As soon as his eyes adjusted he could see Dick was huddled on his bed, shivering in his pajamas.

"Daddy?"

The single word slowed his racing heart. Dick was fine. "Dick? Are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm sorry if I made you worried. I-I just…" Dick's lower lip trembled and he extended his arms as he reached for his adoptive father.

Bruce stepped forward, sitting on the bed as he gathered Dick in his arms. "I forgot to say goodnight, huh?"

Dick nodded, tears beginning to run down his face. "Uh huh."

"I'm sorry Dick. Would it help if I did it now?" Bruce felt Dick nod against his shoulder and he tightened his arms around his boy when he felt him tremble. "Alright. How about a story?-" Bruce felt another nod against his shoulder, "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away; a little boy lived with his Daddy."

"In a castle." Dick interrupted, wrapping an arm around Bruce's neck and snuggling deeper into his shoulder.

"Right. The boy and his Daddy lived in an extravagant castle, filled to the brim with all kinds of things."

"Toys and games." A sleepy yawn followed the words.

"Exactly. They played with their toys and games all day long with their friend Alfred. But do you know what they did at night?" Bruce began to gently massage Dick's shoulders, hoping the comforting motion would ease his son further into sleep.

"They-" Dick yawned, snuggling into Bruce's shoulder. "They defended their kingdom."

"Precisely. They defended their kingdom as valiant knights. They kept their subjects safe from… oh, what was his name again?"

"Grape-Jelly Man." Dick's eyes were closed, his breathing becoming even slower and deeper than it had been before.

"Ah yes, Grape-Jelly Man. And what a nuisance he was for the city of Gotham and its two Knights. He would eat everyone's peanut butter sandwiches, wouldn't he Dick?"

"Yah…and drink all their wine." A sleepy giggle accompanied the words.

"Hm. I wonder why he did that." Bruce shifted the boy, laying him down gently and pulling the sheet up to the boy's chin.

"Dunno, probably jealous." Dick grabbed onto his father's hand, holding it tightly.

Bruce pretended to nod thoughtfully, his thumb brushing gently over Dick's small knuckles. "Now that you mention it, he was _very_ jealous. But what was he jealous about again?"

"He was jealous of how much the boy loved his Daddy."

Bruce's heart throbbed with sudden emotion. "He was jealous of how much the Daddy loved his boy too I think."

Dick opened his eyes, the innocent blue blinking up at him as a slow smile spread across his face. "Of course he was." He smiled and released Bruce's hand, closing his eyes as his body finally succumbed to sleep.

Bruce made sure Dick was tucked in snuggly, ruffling his son's hair as he stood. It was that moment that he realized the door had been left open. Thirty or so Justice League members stood outside of it, wiping tears from their eyes. Batman gave them a glare, slightly unnerved when none of them moved.

"_Get out. Now_." He hissed, using the voice he usually reserved for Gotham's lowest form of criminals. A few heroes scattered, the rest making a path through the small crowd, allowing him to exit the room.

"Now I don't think you're going soft. I _know_ you're going soft." Clark clapped a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Go tip a cow, Kent." He grumbled, walking briskly toward the Meeting Room.

_**A/N: I tried to make it fluffy, but not too fluffy where it would gag anyone. Did I succeed? **_

_**Please review! Your reviews are all that keep me going sometimes…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I have a few ideas lined up…hopefully some new chapters will be up soon. **_

_**Yes, Dick is still 8. Everyone okay with that?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope…**_

_**Just Air**_

They watched with wet eyes through the glass pane, following every subtle movement with their eyes. The speaker on the wall said nothing, the silence deafening throughout the tower. Clark cleared his throat, shifting on his feet, restlessly. He was supposed to be Superman, and he could do nothing; nothing to help the small boy that rested on the hospital bed, nothing to ease Batman's shaking form or his clenched fists. He had all these powers….but what could he do? Nothing.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Batman sat in the chair next to the bed, his gloved hand gripping the railing tightly. His eyes were focused, drilling holes into the baby blue blanket on the bed. Dick had a blanket like this-no. Dick was lying in this bed, the heart monitor beeping at a slowing pace, his small chest fluttering with each wheezing breath.

Batman stood, wanting to be closer to his partner, his friend, his son. He pushed his cowl back, wanting to see his son with his own eyes, not through the eyes of his _mission_. He scowled at the word; it was his mission that was killing Dick-no. He wouldn't think that way. He couldn't.

The boy's chest rose and fell, each breath becoming more pained and laborious. Batman-no. Bruce watched his son with glistening eyes, taking his boy's small hand within his large palm. It was shaking, or was that his own hand? He didn't know, couldn't know. His entire world was fading in front of him, hanging by a thread. He choked on the lump in his throat. "Dick…"

He was suddenly at his son's side, lifting the boy's small body into his own. "Dick you have to keep breathing okay? You can't leave…" His jaw clenched, tears forced back. His entire body shook with the force of his repressed sobs. "Please tell me you'll fight this fight. I can't see without your light…" He whispered, tears escaping to work their way down his cheeks, falling to the floor. His voice shook, but he continued, "I need you to breathe into my life. Don't tell me this is goodbye. I won't grieve; it's not yet time..." His voice cracked, and he finally broke down into sobs, carefully crushing the small body against his own.

"Dick please…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another song fic, hope you guys are okay with it **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Batman we would have more shows with him…**_

_**Sing a song of sixpence **_

"D-Daddy?"

His eyes opened slowly, squinting in the bright light as he roused himself from his half-slumber. A warm weight shifted beside him, coughing weakly. Bruce's eyes opened fully as he gasped sharply. "Dick!" He nearly jumped from the bed-desperate to see if his son, if his boy was okay. He had made it through the night, he was alive.

A small hand tugged weakly on his sleeve, forcing him to remain in the small hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around his son, pulling the small boy close to plant a kiss on his temple. "You're okay…" He breathed, nuzzling his nose into his son's raven hair. The weight that had been crushing his chest, holding his heart in a vice-grip, was suddenly gone.

"Dad? Wha-What happened?" Dick's voice was hoarse, but there was a smile on his face.

Bruce's breath caught in his throat. "The Joker…One of his henchmen hit me over the head with a pipe, and wh-when-" He cleared his throat, the memory threatening to overwhelm him. "When I came to, the Joker had gotten to you." He hugged the boy even tighter, being careful of his injuries. "I'm so sorry Dick. I should have never let him-"

Dick pushed up weakly against his chest, forcing his small body into a sitting position. "It wasn't your fault Daddy." He accentuated each word with a sharp jab of his finger before he leaned back into his father's chest, sighing happily.

Bruce remained silent, content to feel the rise and fall of Dick's chest. He was breathing and alive; he wasn't going to leave.

"Dad?"

Bruce hummed deep in his chest, producing a few hoarse giggles from the small boy resting on his chest.

"I'm still tired…will you sing?" Dick's voice was hesitant, unsure.

Bruce internally grimaced. He would often sing lullabies or other child-like songs for Dick when he was frightened or missing his parents; that he was asking for them now wasn't exactly comforting. He racked his mind for a song-any song. He began to hum a tune, low and soft. It was a song Dick had said his mother had once sung to him; he hoped he could do her memory justice.

"Dragon tales and the water is wide. Pirate's sail and lost boys fly. Fish bite moonbeams every night, and I love you... "

Dick immediately went limp, his breathing relaxing. A whispered breath escaped him, "Mommy..." 

Bruce worked past the lump in his throat, continuing. "Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed, sweet dreams." He paused, continuing to hum the tune under his breath. "The rocket racery's all tuckered out. Superman's in pajamas on the couch."

Bruce chuckled at the same time Dick released a breathy giggle, sounding already as if he were already halfway into the land of dreams. He continued softly, "Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse, and I love you." He skipped over one of the choruses, confident Dick wouldn't notice. "God bless mommy and match box cars. God bless dad and thanks for the stars. God hears 'Amen,' wherever you are, and I love you…."

His own eyes were growing heavy, the warm breath brushing against his collar bone proof that his son was deep within his dreams. He kissed the boy's temple before leaning back onto the pillows. Gotham could do without him tonight. 


End file.
